Salem vs the Snatcher
Salem vs the Snatcher '''is a battle in the Halloween 2018 Tournament where we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. '''Description Death: THAT LAST BATTLE WAS AMUSING. GalactaK: Good for you. The crypt Keeper's off today, so I'm filling in. Ha. Ahaha. Ahahahahahahaha! Death: THAT'LL DO. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! It was night time when a woman was walking into a mansion. This woman was, of course, Salem, and she was waiting for someone when the Snatcher appeared. Salem was shocked by his untimely appearance, as one would expect. The Snatcher: Oh! Hey! Mind helping me with something? See, I've got a few of these here contracts and-'' Salem: ''I don't play fool's games. Leave now. The Snatcher: That's not nice of you. Salem: I generally don't play nice. She fired a magic bolt at the Snatcher, who fired a purple laser as a counterattack. HERE WE GOOO! Both attacks hit, throwing Salem against a wall. The Snatcher flew forward, creating minions that followed him as Salem watched, summoning Grimm. Both minions and Grimm were using this place as a battlefield as the Snatcher and Salem fired bolts at each other, blowing up in mid-air. Salem ran forward and punched Snatcher in the face, with Snatcher flying forward to get a kick and several magic bolts to the face. He flew forward once again, picking up a Bear Grimm and throwing it at Salem, knocking her onto the cold marble floor. She ran forward once again after getting up, but fell into a conveniently placed hole. The Snatcher: *innocently* Aww, did I do that? The Snatcher flew forward, turning the arena dark so that Salem couldn't see anything apart from Salem's eyes and mouth, which was what she conveniently wanted to see. She punched Snatcher between the eyes, bringing light back into the room. She fired several magic bolts as she got out of the hole, all of them hitting either Snatcher or his minions. Snatcher roared in anger and flew at Salem, who just stood there, firing a magic bolt to throw Snatcher off guard. It worked. Snatcher dodged, getting hit by a Grimm. Snatcher fired an orange laser at Salem, who dodged and fired a bolt of her own, which Snatcher dodged. Stalemate ensued for quite a while, until Snatcher started to gain the upper hand. He fired laser after laser after mang the arena a purple abyss. Salem started falling as Snatcher flew over. Salem: What is this? The Snatcher: What happens to you for not doing any contracts. Simple. Oh, and did you know that you're really not meant to try to kill your contractor. Apparently it's 'illegal' or something crazy like that. Snatcher fired more lasers, all of them hitting Salem, who appeared above the floor and fell down upon it with a resounding thud. She got up and fired several magic bolts at Snatcher, who dodged them and stole Salem's soul, before throwing it right back into her body, knocking her back. Snatcher flew over and fired one more laser for good measure, paralysing Salem. The Snatcher: Eh, that's good enough. He flew off, leaving a paralysed Salem on the floor. Salem woke up some time later and continued up the stairs to her next battle. Snatcher shows mercy. Conclusion This game's winner is: The Snatcher! Tiebreaker: I learnt a bit more about Snatcher and now I genuinely love the guy, he truly is funny. Humble, you're right, he IS hilarious. Also, he has a more varied arsenal than Salem, which meant I could see him winning more clearly. Death: FIRST TIEBREAKER. THAT WAS STILL INTERESTING. THE CURRENT STANDINGS WILL BE HERE SOON. OH AND HERE THEY ARE NOW. Trivia * This is GalactaK's last battle to be completed in 2018, being completed at 23:50 on the 31st December. Category:GalactaK Category:Halloween 2018 Tournament Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Female vs Genderless Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Complete Monster VS Tragic Villain' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights